Truly Pathetic
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: A Sad story about the famous UlqiXGrimm. and how Grimmjow REALLY feels about Ulquiorra.  warning...character death  P boyXboy in the beginning


"G….Grimmjow", I moaned out, I grabbed onto his shoulder for better balance…..i am truly pathetic.

_Why do you do this to me, you make me feel all these_

_Emotions that I hate so much yet you make me scream out your name_

_You are the only one who can get through my mask, the only on that can break me_

"Yah, ya like that huh ya little slut", Grimmjow's growls; his thrusts becoming faster and harder, hitting _that_ spot mercifully.

I moan out his name again, and again, and again…I just can't get enough,

_It's like when im with him everything else doesn't matter_

_He is the only thing I care about in this hell whole I call my life_

_But it's too bad….because I know he doesn't care_

"Ngh…ahhhh more Grimmjow ", I scream out….pathetic I think to myself

He pushes me down and throws my legs over his shoulders and slam into me with much more power than before. "Yah that's right beg for me", Grimmjow purrs.

I do what he says, because I know if I don't I will be punished and I didn't want to anger him. "Mhmhm please Grimm more I….I want you".

With my final plea to him, he comes inside me, gripping my hip so harshly I knew there was going to be a bruise there.

I felt him pull out of me the next 2 words rip my heart in the inside, even though I hear every time we do this, "Fuck off", he says.

_Do you even know what you're saying to me Grimmjow?_

_Do you know how much those words hurt me inside?_

_Do you even know how much I love you and how I love to have you inside me, of even next to me?_

Me being the obedient type it was not like me to say something back at him, I just couldn't take it I have to tell him how I felt or I will never get treated how I want to.

"Grimmjow, I need to tell you something", I say; my eyes glaring into those beautiful blue ones. Not getting any answer from him I just continued.

"How can you not have feeling for me, after all the stuff that we do"? I asked "Is there something about me that's holding you back"? "Please explain to me Grimmjow because I love you", I say.

That's what got his attention, "Ulquiorra get the fuck out of my room", Grimmjow yells out; his eyes flaring with anger and rage, as if anyone like Ulquiorra could love him…right.

I refused to leave at this point, "I will not leave until I get an answer Grimmjow", I yelled back.

Grimmjow was across the room now with his hand around my throat, I could have easily overpowered him but after his previous activity with Grimmjow, he was weak at this point.

_Why can't you just tell me the truth, just tell me how you really feel about me?_

As if reading my mind Grimmjow said…."Ulquiorra I don't give a _shit _about you okay, actually I hate your _fucking _guts I always have, the only reason why I do this is because you're a nice _fuck _so get that through your thick skull-before he could say anything else Grimmjow felt Ichigo's spiritual Pressure, Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra "I don't have time for your _bullshit _right now, I have better things to do", he said.

Grimmjow face twisted in a devilish smirk he let go of Ulquiorra and ran right out the door, but for some reason his mind kept traveling back to Ulquiorra. And what he said, he felt his chest tense up at the desperate look on Ulquiorra's face. His thoughts were cut short when he laid his eyes on ichigo, running up to him with Pantera out….. ~ICH~I~GO!

_Is that what you really think of me….Grimmjow?_

_Am I only a sex toy to you, do you not love me the way I do_

A tear falls down my face…..how pathetic I am….to ever _THINK _that Grimmjow would love me back. I felt his retisu drop dramatically and I started to panic.

_I know you don't love me but I still don't want you dead for any reason_

_I tried to keep my composure but it starts to break slowly as I near the battle field _

_I can feel it you are losing badly_

_Grimmjow….please don't die_

_Im really pathetic chasing after someone who doesn't even love me back_

_But I can't help it_

I watched as Ichigo raised his sword….I watched as Grimmjow eyes got wide at the sudden appearance, but the sword never cut Grimmjow right down the chest….because I jumped in his way. And before I fell to my death, I cero'ed a hole right through that bastard who tried to kill Grimmjow;

I watched as his eyes got wide before losing its color…..

_Our body's fell to the ground from the air, making a bone crushing sound_

_I knew I was going to die, because that attack went straight through my body into my lungs_

_I really am pathetic, saving this idiot who doesn't even love me_

_How unsightly I think_

I lay there on the ground on the verge of death, I watch as Grimmjow kneels down to caress my cheek.

_Why are you doing this, after all the things you said to me but you still make me feel this way_

"W….Why'd you do that"? Grimmjow asks me….

_Why should I give him an answer?_

_Why should I give him the satisfaction, I should just die and leave him here feeling guilty_

_But deep down inside I knew I couldn't do it_

_I loved him too much to lie to his face while in on the verge of death and lying in a pool of my own blood_

"I….couldn't….let …you…die….because …..Of me", I said, I was surprised myself I got that all out in one sentence. "It's my fault that you came out here", I said again. And it was true, if I hadn't confessed my actual feeling for him, he wouldn't have gotten so mad and ran off after Ichigo.

Grimmjow was taken aback did Ulquiorra think that this was his fault, he was starting to feel guilty now…..wait a minute Ulquiorra was the 4th there's no way that little wound could kill him. (Grimmjow doesn't know that Ulquiorra can't regenerate organs). His face turned into a scowl "Ulquiorra I hate you, you are nothing to me", he said.

_I knew he was going to say this, I felt it coming_

_I can feel myself drifting away now_

_And yet…I still love him _

I smile to myself and looked up into Grimmjow's shocked eyes "I really am pathetic….because…I still…love you…Grimmjow", I say; a tear rolling down my cheek the last of my body is turned to dust not a trace left.

Grimmjow on his knees just stared at the spot I've been only seconds ago, feeling lost, guilty and heartbroken. The 4th really did love him…..he really did.

Now he is the one who felt…..Truly Pathetic.

**I don't know what to say about this…umm just felt like I needed to write this. **

**Review **


End file.
